Inconscience
by Soazig
Summary: petit one shot. La mission de la team 10 prend une tournure imprévue. Tentative d'humour :ShikaIno


Titre : Inconscience

Auteur : Soazig

Genre : Romance et comédie (enfin j'espère)

Rating : PG

Couple : ShikaxIno (mon coup de coeur du moment)

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient, pourtant je cracherais pas dessus (shikaaaaa ! cri hystérique)

Blabla : Voilà, ma première fic. Terminée dans la sueur et le sang ! (avec difficulté surtout --). J'espère que vous aimerez, en tout cas moi je me serais bien marrée à l'écrire et c'est déjà pas mal. Ah oui ! Les fanatiques de Temari, ne vous fatiguez pas à m'expliquer pourquoi Temari est mieux qu'Ino. Je vois pas pourquoi Shika ne s'égarerait pas avec Temari avant de se rendre compte qu'Ino est la femme de sa vie (tout le monde fait des erreurs de jeunesse). Et si ça vous a plu (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à reviewer (on devrait mettre "reviewer" dans la dictée du brevet... le résultat pourrait être tordant).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

"Je prends le premier tour de garde" marmonnai-je à Chouji qui baillait à s'en décrocher la machoire pendant qu'Ino avalait sa ration avec difficulté.Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et un hochement de tête plus tard, Ino fut dispensée de garde. Après tout, la mission était un succès grâce à elle.Shikaramu frissonna en revoyant la scène.

Flash-back

Le ninja que l'on poursuivait depuis des jours venait juste de nous prendre en embuscade. Chouji était au tapis et je pouvais sentir le froid du kunai appuyé sur ma gorge. Alors que je cherchais la stratégie à adopter, je sentis les bras qui m'enserraient se relacher. D'un bond, je me mis hors de portée.

"Shikamaru, t'as peur de moi maintenant ?"

Le regard moqueur et cette intonation... Ino venait de prendre possession du corps de l'adversaire.

Elle fouilla son nouveau corps et poussa un cri de victoire. Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, elle me lança le rouleau secret dans les mains.

'Galère de femme...'

Le parchemin en sécurité, je me dirige vers Chouji pour le ramener parmis nous.

Soudain, Ino passe en trombe à côté de moi, hurlant pour se donner du courage et se jette du haut de la falaise toute proche. Sous le choc, je cours jusqu'au bord, cherchant à toute allure une solution. C'est avec effarement que je la voie m'envoyer un bisou et former le sceau d'annulation de sa technique.'Pitié, faites que son corps soit à portée.' fut ma seule pensée cohérente alors que je fermais les yeux avec force.

Un hurlement de terreur et le bruit d'un corps se brisant sur les rochers plus tard, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Les minutes s'étiraient et je ne la voyais toujours pas.

"Ino... je ne sais même pas où est ton corps" sanglotai-je.

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas envoyée chercher de l'eau pendant que j'installais le campement avec Chouji. Assis par terre, submergé par le chagrin, j'étais en état de choc face aux événements.

"Pourquoi tu pleures Shikamaru ?"

"I..Ino... est... In..o.. c'...c'est...toi ?" hoquetai-je lamentablement.

Mon self-control s'enfuyant dans les bois avec ma dignité, je lui sautai au cou et la serrait contre moi en sanglotant.

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce fut la première chose que vit Chouji en reprenant conscience et croyez moi, sa tête valait le coup d'oeil.

"Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris le temps de descendre de l'arbre AVANT de lancer sa technique ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était galère quand elle s'y mettait. La chute lui avait visiblement cassé quelques cotes et abimé son si joli visage... selon ses propres mots, pas les miens ! J'me suis suffisemment ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui.

"Va dormir, Shika ! "

Chouji encore ensommeillé et malgré tout amusé, regarda Shikamaru se diriger vers la tente en bougonnant tout seul.

Une fois débarrassé de mes chaussures, je me glisse dans mon duvet, détache mes cheveux et m'installe confortablement sur ma veste reconvertie en oreiller.

"Non... veux pas... chips... fait grossir..."

Si Ino aussi se mettait à rêver de bouffe... Sur cette pensée, je commis une grave erreur.

Je tournais la tête et vit Ino avec un air angélique sur le visage.

Je sais bien que le sommeil donne aux femmes un air doux, charmant et vulnérable. Mais ce n'est pas précisement ce qui définit Ino.

Mais là... ce visage charmant et cette mèche de cheveux soyeux, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'attrapai une fine mèche entre mes doigts et sombrai dans le sommeil.

J'étais habillé en samouraï, quelle idée, c'est fatiguant à porter une armure, et Ino m'accompagnait habillée en geisha.

"Shikamaru-sama"

' Tiens, ça sonne bien Shikamaru-sama'

"Allons faire une course de nuage, s'il vous plait"

Et nous voilà donc nous adonnant à notre passe temps favori, la course à dos de nuage.

Nous virevoltons au dessus des toits de Konoha, nous saluons au passage Godaime se cramponnant à un nuage imbibé de saké.

"Shikamaru-sama"

'Décidemment, ça sonne vraiment bien.'

"On fait la course jusqu'à l'académie ?"

Et elle part à toute vitesse dans cette direction. Je talonne mon nuage, il est hors de question de se faire battre par une fille.

Elle poussa un cri de rage quand je repris la tête. Malheureusement, cela effraya son nuage qui fit un écart et son cri de rage se mua en cri de peur dans sa chute.

"Shikamaru"

Poussant mon nuage à toute allure pour la rattraper, j'étais secoué dans tous les sens.

"Shikamaru"

Mon nuage tirait sur les rènes, essayant d'échapper à mon contrôle. Je raffermis ma prise et tira un petit coup sec pour lui rappeler que c'était moi le chef.

Une main invisible m'administra une claque magistrale et me sorti brutalement du royaume des rêves.

Ino était tout près de moi, la main levée, voilà pour le mystère de la claque...

"Quoi ?"

"Mes cheveux ! Lache les tout de suite ! Et ne tire plus dessus !"

Mes doigts desserrèrent leur prise et Ino put enfin reculer.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'endorme en me cramponnant à cette mèche comme si ma vie en dépendait ? Et comme il est tout à fait hors de question que j'explique la seule raison de mon comportement à Ino après une claque pareille, je bondis hors de la tente sans demander mon reste.

A l'extérieur, Chouji me lança un regard interrogatif.

"Elle a eu du mal à me réveiller" fut ma seule réponse.

Une semaine plus tard.

Chouji était parti en mission avec Asuma-sensei. Ils ne seraient pas là pour nos anniversaires. Je venais de prévenir Ino qui sortait tout juste de l'hôpital.

"Tu veux qu'on le fête ensemble le vingt-deux au soir quand même ?"

"Oui." me dit-elle doucement.

"Le yakiniku comme d'habitude ?"

"Non... J'ai une autre idée. Rendez vous à vingt heure sur la colline où tu vas tout le temps à dormir."

Elle se retourna avant de fermer la porte de chez elle.

"Et je veux un beau cadeau !"

Pourquoi pas le yakiniku ? Elle a peur que quelqu'un nous voit et en tire les mauvaises conclusions, enfin partiellement mauvaises ?

Il ne me restait que trois jours pour trouver un cadeau digne d'Ino.

'Et si j'en profitais pour... Personne ne sera là pour assister à mon désastre.'

Shikamaru prit la direction d'une partie du village où il se rendait rarement. Discrètion oblige.

'Ca y est, je suis pret. Le cadeau ? Oui, je l'ai !'

J'attrapai ma veste et me dirigea tranquillement vers la colline.

Ino avait pratiquement tout installé quand je suis arrivé.

"... C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?"

"Joyeux anniversaire, Shikamaru !"

"Merci."

Je m'installai à côté d'elle, ravissante dans sa petite robe bleue, et lui fit un petit sourire en tendant la main vers le pique-nique qu'elle nous avait préparé.

'J'y arriverai jamais. Et même si j'y arrive, ça risque d'être une de mes dernières actions'

le repas se terminait et mon courage était toujours aux abonnés absents.

'Allez, va falloir s'y mettre maintenant'

"Ino..."

Elle tourna vers moi ses grands yeux bleus

" Ah ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux. Donne moi le mien, comme ça si c'est nul je garderais le tien en compensation !"

Soudain je regrettais amèrement mon choix de cadeau, même si je savais que c'était le cadeau idéal... mais le sortir de ma poche semblait insurmontable.

"Shika ? Tu l'as pas oublié quand même ?!"

"Non..."

Je réussi finalement à lui tendre un petit paquet tout en regardant obstinément l'arbre sur ma gauche.

"Oh... c'est quoi ? euh... tu m'as offert des pétales de rose dans une boite en carton..." ses sourcils se froncèrent en même temps que sa main agrippait mon t-shirt avec fureur.

"Mais non" soupirais-je excédé "farfouille, les fleurs ont dû le recouvrir"

la fureur laissa place à la surprise puis à l'émerveillement.

"C'est tellement beau, Shikamaru. Aide moi à le mettre !"

J'attachai le bracelet en argent orné de papillon en améthyste à son poignet et regardai avec soulagement son air ravi.

Elle admira son bijou quelques instants et me sauta au cou en me remerciant.

'C'est le moment !'

Le piège de mes bras allait se refermer sur elle quand elle bondit.

"A ton tour maintenant" s'exclama-t-elle aveugle à mon air dépité.

"Je l'ai fais moi-même, j'en trouvais pas dans les magasins"

'Pitié pas de l'ikebana, elle est très douée pour ça mais par pitié tout mais pas ça. Je refuse de marcher dans la rue avec un arrangement floral et de devoir expliquer à ma mère d'où ça vient'

Je me préparais mentalement à la catastrophe quand elle me tendit une petite boîte en bois.

'Ce cadeau est génial !'

"Pour pas que tu t'ennuie trop pendant les missions, je t'ai vu bailler la dernière fois. Je pourrais même jouer avec toi si tu m'explique les régles."

"Ino... merci. Tu as tout fait toute seule ?"

"Oui" la fierté inondait son visage

"C'est vraiment bien fait. Euh... je voulais en profiter..."

'Pourquoi j'ai chaud aux joues d'un coup ?'

Les mots refusant de sortir, je pris mon courage à deux mains et décida de l'embrasser.

"Merci Ino"

Je la serrai dans mes bras, jusqu'ici pas de problème elle venait de le faire

"Merci pour ce que tu as fait pendant la dernière mission"

Je me reculai légèrement et la regardai droit dans les yeux

'Je ne contrôle plus rien... prépare toi au coup qu'elle va t'envoyer'

"Et surtout merci de ne pas être morte"

La tenant doucement par les épaules, j'approchai lentement mon visage du sien.

'Injection d'eau de rose en intraveineuse, ma parole !'

Ino semblait anesthésiée, elle me fixait avec de grands yeux.

"Tu comptes faire quoi là ?"

"T'embrasser"

'Ca sera sans doute la seule fois où je pourrais le faire, hors de question d'y renoncer !'

Je franchit soudainement les quelques cm qui séparaient mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassait fermement décidé à ne pas la lacher de sitôt.

Oh mon dieu ! Ino venait de passer ses bras autour de moi et pressait maintenant son corps contre le mien.

Si le bonheur avait pu tuer, j'aurais été foudroyé sur le champ.

"Pauvre Temari" dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

"Euh pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

'Je comprends plus rien moi'

"Elle va être effondrée en lisant ma lettre demain"

La lueur machiavélique disparut de son regard quand elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser et me dépouiller de ma veste.

FIN


End file.
